Eyes
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: Hiiragizawa Eriol and Tomoyo Daidouji. A simple talk beside the mage's garden with Nakuru's cake and tea. A flashback turning into a question then to a very interesting answer. Cute. Fluffy.


**Eyes**

A fanfiction by Yatsuiko-chan. Disclaimers: I don't own Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinnel or Nakuru… though I really want to own them. Oh well, I still don't own them.

_Italics _meansflashbacks

…

.

.

.

The wind was blowing.

The leaves were rustling.

The world was revolving.

Life was going on as usual.

Eighteen-years old Hiiragizawa Eriol and Tomoyo Daidouji were talking yet again about the facts of life. This had been their routine ever since the Clow Reed Reincarnation went back from England.

He had kept to himself when he arrived since he never really thought about what he should do nor what he would say to his past classmates. And so, it had been a while before Sakura, or anyone for that matter, discovered that he was back.

But the Daidouji heiress wasn't known to be someone who doesn't know this latest news. Actually, she was the first one to discover about the wizard's arrival. Even before he arrived in Japan, she knew everything already.

She knew that he had wanted to go back for a while now. And she also knew when he decided that he really needed to go back.

Why did she know?

Well, Tomoyo had been the most faithful pen pal of the Londoner ever since. She writes to him every month and tells him all about Tomoeda.

Sakura and Syaoran's cute and awkward love. Rika and Terada's now-official enggagement. Naoko's first fantasy novel. And much, much more.

"Hmmm... It is a surprise though that Nakuru is still crushing over Touya after all this time" Eriol's voice woke her up from her stupor.

Refocusing her mind to the current situation, she smiled and replied, "Nakuru-chan is just like Sakura-chan. Her mind and heart is innocent and loyal. Unless she finds another, she will never forget Touya-kun"

"I've always thought of Nakuru as Loyal but... innocent? Honestly, Tomoyo, don't you see how her eyes twinkle evilly whenever she sees you with me or whenever she sees any sugary food near Spinnel?"

Tomoyo laughed softly at him. She glanced at the garden where Nakuru was currently cleaning then at the delicious cake that was on the table. (They were sitting outside, just beside the garden)

"Eriol-kun, she's just hyper, that's all. She's so cute because of it..." She forked a little portion of the cake and ate it gracefully. "And without her, we wouldn't have been this close"

A slight tinge of pink graced his cheeks as he drank his tea quickly.

"Please don't make me reminisce such an embarrassing moment"

She rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't that embarrassing. For her, it was... touching.

_"Tomoyo-chan! Do you want to taste the cake I made?" Nakuru came running down the road as Tomoyo was about to ring the door bell._

_"Of course, Nakuru. But, please open the gate first" she quietly said while balancing the books she was holding. Tomoyo and Eriol was supposed to study today for their midterms._

_"Okay!" the moon guardian exclaimed over actively. She opened the gate and let the girl in, taking the books to help. "He's in the garden"_

_They walked to the garden where Eriol was drinking his tea._

_"Good morning, Daidouji-san" he said before standing up and pulling the chair for her._

_"Thank you" she uttered then sat gracefully._

_Nakuru placed the books on the table then hurried to the kitchen to get the cake she was baking._

_"Where should we start?" he asked while opening some books. "We should save the maths for last. You know, saving the best for last does count"_

_She smiled. "If Sakura-chan hears you saying that, she'll ask you if you're an alien or something... That's how much she hates that subject"_

_Before he could reply, Nakuru arrived with a black forest cake and two plates. "Tomoyo-chan! Taste this cake..."_

_She sat between the two teens and placed a plate in front of each of them. "This is my specialty."_

_Tomoyo took a bite. "Hmmm..." she smiled upon tasting the delicious desert. "Nakuru-chan, it's delicious!"_

_"Thank you!" She stood up and took the Plum in a bear hug._

_"You should let her go now. Daidouji-san needs oxygen too, Nakuru" Eriol said, amusement dancing in his eyes._

_"Oh..." Nakuru let go of her and sat again._

_After a few moments of silence as they ate, Eriol decided to break the stillness. "Nakuru, aren't you going yet? Won't you clean the kitchen or force feed Spinnel?"_

_"Aww... you don't want me here...?" Nakuru whined childishly. Her eyes then twinkled evilly as she smiled mischievously. "Or is it just that you want to be alone with Tomoyo-chan?"_

_"What?!" Eriol choked on his tea. "What are you saying, Nakuru?"_

_"Well, I remember hearing you say that you wanted to go back to Tomoeda because your heart is where your home is. And after we went back here... you were always talking with Tomoyo-chan"_

_Eriol's face turned slightly pink as she continued her theory._

_"And I sometimes hear you call Tomoyo-chan with her first name without her knowing"_

_"Hiiragizawa-kun? Is that true?" Tomoyo's innocent voice soothed his nervousness._

_He sighed. Well, no use hiding it. But Nakuru will surely pay for this!_

_"Nakuru, would you please go to the kitchen and leave us for some minutes... please"_

_The moon guardian enthusiatically stood up and hopped back the kitchen. She smiled triumphantly and thought, 'Sakura-chan would be so happy with what I did! She might help me with Touya-kun!'_

_Silence enveloped the two as the girl waited for his answer while he tried to produce coherent words to say._

_"I... I want to ask you if I can call you Tomoyo." Even Clow Reed's reincarnation can be really shy when it comes to this things. He haven't been much of a friendly person all his life, after all._

_Her tinkling laughter echoed through his garden. "Why, of course. Can I call you Eriol-kun, too?"_

_He smiled boyishly. "Sure, Tomoyo-chan"_

_They smiled at each other for some seconds before continuing on their study session. A certain warmth was making its way to both their hearts._

_But before fully immersing theirselves in their subjects, Eriol commented for one last time._

_"Tomoyo-chan, you know, I'm really at home right now"_

_She smiled and said, "So am I"_

...

"Tomoyo?"

She shook her head to get out of the flashback. Eriol was waving his hand just in front of her face.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out for quite some time"

She nodded and softly smiled, easing his worry. "I'm alright. Sorry for worrying you."

He sighed in relief.

"You know, I was thinking about what you said" she said mischievously. "I haven't asked you the reason why you went back here in Tomoeda. Nakuru-chan said that your heart is where your home is. Please elaborate"

He smiled boyishly again, the same smile he had that time. But there was something to it other than shyness, there was something quite close to being triumphant.

He was happy that she asked this. He was given a chance to say what he really wanted to say ever since this morning.

"You know, it's funny how our eyes are placed here" he said then motioned to his eyes. "Where we can see, manipulate and enjoy the sights of others, but never ever our selves."

That is so like Eriol to say irrelevant yet deep things when they are talking about their feelings. Such an anti-climax.

"I'm glad that it's the way it is..." He inhaled shakily. "Because I can watch over you"

She blushed at his sudden remark.

"I went here so that I can use my eyes the way it should be used: to see and enjoy the sight of the person closest to my heart"

Then again, maybe his comments may be the most relevant thing to say. And the most tender too.

To complete this happy ending, he said the words he really needed to say.

"I love you"

Her eyes twinkled with happiness... and love.

"Can you read what my eyes are saying?" she asked playfully.

"Fairly" he muttered before crossing the distance between them and kissing her soft lips.

Now, this is a happy ending.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Yatsuiko-chan: A sudden fanfiction with no particular basis. This was supposed to be an epilogue for match maker girl, my first and only multi-chaptered fic, but it went in this direction. I was surprised when I saw what came out of this! Well, I was practically at a dead end for Match maker girl's epilogue so I decided to write a fluffy fluff. (Yeah. If you read MMG, watch out for the epilogue!)

Please Read and Review!!!


End file.
